


Consequences of an Unplanned Trip to England

by thedevilsenbychild



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Brief suicidal ideation, Coming Out, Dream is oblivious, Falling In Love, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, George is oblivious, Homophobia, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mild Blood and Injury, Nightmares, No Smut, Panic Attacks, Pining, Self-Hatred, Sexuality Crisis, Slow Burn, Swearing, They're In Love Your Honor, Threats, Unrequited Love, but that's ok, covid isn't too bad, dream cries a lot, mention of disordered eating, neither can I, not beta read: we die like tubbo, sapnap is a good friend, that's okay though, tommy can't read the room, totally not projecting, unintentional self-harm, wilbur is a good friend, wilbur is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilsenbychild/pseuds/thedevilsenbychild
Summary: Dream knew he was screwed the moment he saw George in person for the first time.He had always thought he was straight. He’s only ever dated girls, only ever liked girls, only ever wanted to be with a girl.Until George.God, he's so screwed.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 137
Kudos: 746





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Basically I'm gay and in love with my best friend so I'm thinking, hey, what if I project my unrequited love onto Dream? So here we are.  
> There will be angst and triggering things which I will do my best to warn of, but feel free to let me know if I miss anything!
> 
> TW panic attack

Dream was standing at the Heathrow baggage claim, waiting for his suitcase and for George’s text that he had arrived at the airport. Dream stared at his phone, anxiously waiting for a notification. He was thinking too much about this so he slipped his phone in his pocket, trying to relax. Not even a second later his phone vibrated; Dream quickly pulled it out of his pocket hoping George had finally texted him. 

It was from Sapnap; he wanted to know if Dream had landed safely. He sighed. Dream loves Sapnap, he really does, but he just wanted George to text him. He responded with a simple “Yeah” before returning his phone to his pocket. 

Dream saw his suitcase on the baggage claim and reached down to pull it off. His hands were shaking slightly. He couldn’t help it, he was terrified. His mind was moving at a million miles per hour. What if George hated him? What if he thought that Dream was weird or ugly or annoying and never wanted to speak to him again? 

The logical part of his brain knew this was bullshit. He knew George cared for him, even if he didn’t say it out loud. Dream has always prided himself on his ability to read people and he knew George like the back of his hand. There was no way what his anxiety was telling him was true. 

Dream’s phone rang. Please let this be George, please let this be George. Dream sighed in relief as he answered the call from his best friend. 

“Hey, Dream. I just got to the airport, what terminal are you in?”

“Three. I’m at the baggage claim at terminal three.”

“Okay, cool! I’m actually right outside. How am I supposed to find you? I haven’t even seen your face yet,” George laughed. 

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll find you.”

“Alright, I’m going to stay on the call if that’s okay?”

“Yeah, of course.”

They stayed quiet as Dream scanned the airport for George. He decided to mess with him a bit. “Georgie, how am I supposed to see you? There’s too many people and you’re too short!” he whined. 

“Fuck you.”

Dream laughed, not a full blown laugh, but enough for there to be a very audible wheeze.  
  
“Wait,” George said. “I think I hear you.”

Dream froze. “No you don’t.”

“Shut up, idiot. Are you seriously wearing your merch?”

Dream laughed again and looked down at his hoodie, he was indeed wearing his merch. He purposely chose the blue smile hoodie because George could see blue.  
  
“Yeah,” he admitted. Then Dream felt something barrel into him and he let out a groan in surprise. 

George had practically thrown himself onto Dream, wrapping his arms around his chest and burying his face in his shoulder. 

Dream gently wrapped his arms around George’s tiny frame. He hadn’t expected him to be so affectionate. But he had to admit, he did enjoy it. “Hey, George,” Dream said softly. He hung up the call when he heard his voice coming from George’s phone and melted into the hug. 

They stayed in the hug for a couple more seconds before George pulled away to get a good look at Dream’s face, in doing so, George allowed Dream to really see him.  
  
Dream’s breath caught in his throat. Shit. George was beautiful. Cameras didn’t do him justice at all. The headphone dent in his hair was even more prominent in person, his eyes were a beautiful brown that Dream could get lost in, and his lips were so pink. 

Dream almost jerked back in surprise. What was he doing? He was straight, why was he thinking about how hot his male best friend was. Wait, hot? No, he reassured himself, he doesn’t like men. He can just admit when a guy is attractive. 

“Dream? You good?”

Dream shook himself out of his thoughts and looked back at George’s face. God he was cute. Dream pushed the thought away. “Yeah, I’m good. Just excited is all.”  
“Cool. Well let’s get going then.”

* * *

Dream knew that he was in England for the meme of going on a date with Wilbur, but he just couldn’t tear his eyes away from George. He thanked whatever higher power there was that George was oblivious. Wilbur, on the other hand, was not.

George had gone inside to use the bathroom, leaving Wilbur and Dream sitting outside the Pizza Hut by themselves. Dream was lost in his thoughts; he was having a crisis. There was no way he could like George. He was straight. He’s only ever dated girls, only ever liked girls, only ever wanted to be with a girl. And besides, can’t straight guys admire another man’s beauty?

  
“Dream?” Wilbur’s voice pulled him from his thoughts. 

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Do you like George?”

  
Dream’s stomach plummeted. “What? No! Why would you think that?”

  
Wilbur raised an eyebrow, obviously confused at Dream’s overly defensive tone. “You keep staring at him, for one. And dude, I’m usually pretty good at telling when someone likes someone, and let me tell you, you are checking all the boxes.”

  
Dream felt his face get hot. “Uh, what – what boxes?” he choked out. 

  
Wilbur smiled and gave him a knowing look. “One: you laugh at everything he says–”

  
“Because he’s funny!”

  
“I hate to break it to you, dude, but not everything he says is funny. Two: you can’t seem to stop looking at him.”

  
“But–“ Dream tried to interrupt. 

  
“Let me finish. Three: you just have that look in your eyes.”

  
“What look?”

  
“Love, Dream. You look at him like you’re in love.”

  
“What?” he practically shouted. Several people turned to stare and he sunk into his seat, which was pretty hard considering his height. “I don’t look at him like I’m in love!” he hissed. 

  
Wilbur held his hands up in surrender. “Okay, I believe you. Let me just ask one more thing.”

  
Dream rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

  
“Why do you keep staring at him?”

  
Dream blanched. “Because – because he’s pretty. And looking at him is nice. Is that bad?”

  
“No, not at all, tell me more.”

  
“Well, um, he’s just really great, and sweet, and nice, and funny. And being around him just makes me super happy. And it feels like my brain is on fire. Fuck. I like him, don’t I?”

  
“Does this feel like other crushes you’ve had on people?”

  
“I mean, yeah. But I’m straight! I’ve only ever liked girls, I’ve only ever wanted to kiss girls. And George is a guy and, oh God. He’s my best friend. I can’t like him, Wilbur, I can’t. Not that I think there’s anything wrong with being gay or – or bi, but I’m straight. But I want to kiss him and spend the rest of my life with him. And, oh my God, Wilbur, I can’t do this. I can’t. I can’t.” He was hyperventilating now, gasping for air. “Wilbur, I can’t breathe!” he gasped; he felt dizzy and light headed and, oh God, was he having a panic attack?

  
“Hey, hey, Dream. I need you to take deep breaths okay?” Wilbur’s concern was evident in his voice. “You’re going to be okay. We don’t have to keep talking about this, alright?”

  
Dream nodded, only vaguely aware of the tears streaming down his cheeks. 

  
“Can I touch you? I’m just going to grab your hands.”

  
Dream nodded and practically shoved his shaking hands into Wilbur’s. 

“Good, you’re doing good. You can squeeze my hands if you need to” 

  
Dream tightened his grip and held onto Wilbur’s hands for dear life. He vaguely noticed Wilbur’s gaze shift over his shoulder and the subtle shake of his head.

  
“Alright, I want you to tell me five things you can see.”

  
“Um, you. The, uh, the table. That pigeon. The sky. And the, um, the ocean.”

  
“Good, four things you can hear.”

  
“Your voice. People talking. The waves. Me?” he laughed softly, already noticing that he felt calmer and that he no longer felt like he was suffocating. 

  
“Alright, three things you can feel, like physically, as in touch.”

  
“Your hands. The table. And my clothes.”

  
“Good, now two things you can taste or smell.”

  
“Salt. My tears are salty. And pizza. I can smell pizza.”

  
“You’re doing so good. You’re almost done. Just tell me one thing that you know.”

  
“I like George,” he whispered. 

  
Wilbur nodded. “Are you feeling better?” he asked. 

  
“Yeah.”

  
“Just to let you know, George is waiting inside. He came back like a minute ago but had the sense to wait for you to calm down.”

  
“Did he hear?”

  
“Not the last part.”

  
“Okay, good.”

  
“Can I call him back? Or do you need more time.”

  
“He can come back.”

  
Wilbur waved to George and gestured for him to come and join them. Dream wiped his eyes and looked over his shoulder and watched George walk over. He still managed to look just as cute when he was obviously worried. Dream couldn’t help but feel bad that his friends had to witness him having a panic attack but he was grateful for Wilbur helping him through it. 

  
“Hey, man, you good?” George asked.

  
“Yeah, just had a panic attack. Haven’t had one of those in a while,” he joked. 

  
“Do you know what caused it? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

  
“No,” Dream lied. “That one was just out-of-the-blue. I used to get them a lot when I was younger but no matter how used to them you are they can still hit you like a bus.”

  
George laughed at that and Dream’s heart soared; it was amazing how even just George’s laugh could make him feel so much better. He was so lucky; he got to hear that amazing laugh every day. 

* * *

They walked around Brighton together after dropping Wilbur off at his house. They were walking so close to each other that their knuckles would occasionally brush against each other. It took all of his willpower to not slip his hand into George’s. 

  
They watched the sunset together near the pier. Dream normally didn’t like orange, but it looked beautiful on George. Even with his mask on, George looked just as gorgeous, his eyes even more pronounced. God, Dream loved his eyes. 

  
“What are you looking at?” George asks. 

  
“You.” Shit. He didn’t mean to say that. 

  
George giggled and Dreams felt his face heat up. “Why?”

  
Because you’re pretty. “I’m just glad to be here. It’s nice to see you in person instead of through a screen. You know what I mean?”

  
“Yeah, I get it. Although I had never even seen you until yesterday,” George laughed. 

  
“Was I what you expected?”

  
“Yeah, and more.” 

  
Dream furrowed his brow in confusion. “What do you mean?”

  
“I mean, I had a vague sense of what you looked like from what you’ve told me. But I guess you’re more attractive than I thought you’d be.”

  
Dream laughed, hiding the fact that his whole body felt like it was on fire. George thought he was attractive! Does that mean he likes him back? Probably not. George isn’t gay, he’s just comfortable enough in his masculinity to compliment another guy on his appearance. “Are you saying you think I’m hot?” he jokes. 

  
George’s blush is even visible despite the orange glow and the quickly settling darkness. “I never said that.”

  
“Are you simping for me, George?”

  
“No!” Dream smirked at the way George’s voice cracked. 

  
“Sure you aren’t.”

  
“I’m not! I just said you were cute!” George buried his head in his hands and groaned. 

  
“Oh, so you think I’m cute?” Dream felt like he was flying. 

  
“I mean, I guess?” George’s voice was muffled slightly by his hands. “But can’t a guy compliment his friend without being called a simp?”

  
Dream plummeted back to Earth as his heart shattered. “Yeah, George, I was just messing with you,” he said, doing his best to sound just as cheerful. “Besides, I suppose you’re pretty cute as well.”

  
George looked up at that and shoved him. 

  
“Hey!” Dream shouted, grabbing onto the wall they were perched on to keep from falling. “You almost pushed me off!”

  
“We’re literally three feet off the ground, you would have been fine.”

  
Dream turned his attention back to the sunset; he didn’t really care that he’d missed it, the sun set every night. George was more important. 

* * *

They fell asleep on the couch watching a movie together; Dream woke up to sunlight pooling on the floor near the windows and George’s head in his lap. He smiled, love ballooning in his chest. He reached down and started running his hand through George’s hair. It was surprisingly soft and the back and sides were fuzzy, he had gotten a haircut recently. 

  
George hummed and Dream felt him push his head back into his hand, unconsciously asking for more. And who was Dream to deny him, especially with how peaceful and happy he looked. 

  
Dream gently traced the outline of George’s face with his fingertips. He ran them along the curve of his jaw and around his ear, down his nose and around his lips. He slid them through the short hair at the nape of George’s neck and the longer hair on the top of his head. 

  
Dream stilled his hand as he got lost in his thoughts. He figured he must have liked George for a while but just didn’t realize until now that he was hopelessly in love. He had fallen in love with his straight best friend. Dream didn’t even know his sexuality yet but he knew how much of a cliche this was. 

  
George tilted his head to look up at him; Dream stared into his doe eyes. “Why’d you stop?”

  
“Do you want me to keep going?”

  
George hummed in affirmation. “Feels nice.”

  
Dream nodded and returned to playing with George’s hair. 

* * *

George drove him to the airport later that day. They hugged before Dream went through security. George buried his face into the crook of Dream’s neck and Dream rested his head on top of George’s hair. He rubbed George’s back and promised he’d call as soon as he got home. 

  
“I’ve gotta go now. I love you, George. I’ll miss you.”

  
George hugged him tighter and Dream knew what he was trying to say. George looked up into Dream’s eyes. “I’ll miss you too.” 

  
Dream grabbed his bag and turned to go through security. When he turned around George was hidden from view. 

  
Dream felt tears pool in his eyes and quickly wiped them away. He was not going to cry in public for the second time this trip. As soon as he made it through TSA and customs he locked himself in a bathroom stall and began to cry. 

* * *

True to his word, Dream called George as soon as he got home. They fell asleep on call together. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is having a crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: shattered glass, unintentional self-harm, sort-of panic attack

Dream didn’t know what to do. He was stuck in limbo, caught between wishing he had never left and wishing he had never gone. He cursed himself, of course he had to screw everything up, if he hadn’t agreed to that fake date with Wilbur he never would have realized that he liked George and the crush he didn’t know he had would have faded. 

Dream was scared to even talk to George now. What if he said something wrong, and let George know how head-over-heals he was for him. He still talked to George, though, despite the constant anxiety he felt during every interaction, he knew he couldn’t just start avoiding him. George would worry, he would think he had done something wrong. And besides, Dream didn’t think he could bring himself to stop talking to George even if he wanted too. 

* * *

Dream had returned from his trip a few days ago and decided to hop on the SMP while Tommy was streaming and join his discord call.

Tommy was being annoying. 

He asked a million questions about Dream’s trip to England. He answered with enough detail to satisfy Tommy and his chat while still staying vague to avoid talking about the parts he didn’t want the world to know about. 

“So, overall, what was it like finally seeing your boyfriend in person?” Tommy asked.

Dream froze. He managed to choke out a “What?” 

“You got to see George, your boyfriend, the love of your life, in person for the first time.”

Dream clenched his fists and let out a shaky breath.“George is not my boyfriend.”

“Okay, okay, whatever you say, I guess. Wait! Big D! You didn’t deny that George is the love of your life!”

He wanted to cry. His head hurt and his chest hurt and he was so angry and afraid and he wished Tommy could just read the room and shut up.

“Dream loves George! Dream loves George!” Tommy sang, making his avatar run in circles around Dream’s frozen one. “Guys! Dream is in love with George!”

Dream wanted to scream, he felt rage rising in his chest. His whole body felt like it was on fire.

Dream slammed his hands against his desk and Tommy stopped running in surprise. “Shut the fuck up, Tommy!” he yelled. “Seriously, shut up! Can’t you read the fucking room! I’m not in love with George. Please, just stop.” His voice cracked and he quickly left the call before he started sobbing. 

He already felt bad, he knew he shouldn't have yelled at Tommy. It just hurt so much. His insides were being torn to shreds and he was being burned alive. He practically threw his chair to the side as he stood up before making his way to the bathroom clutching his stomach, he hated how much crying hurt. 

Dream saw his reflection in the mirror of his medicine cabinet; he looked like shit. His face was red and puffy, tears were streaming down his face, and his nose was running. He looked pathetic. Without thinking, he slammed his hand into the glass; his reflection disappearing as the mirror shattered. 

The pain took a second to hit him.

“Fuck!” he hissed, cradling his hand to his chest, the broken glass had left deep cuts in his skin and there were tiny shards lodged in the wounds. He ran his hand under the sink, admiring the way his blood turned the water red. 

He couldn’t bring himself to cry as he cleaned the cuts. He barely even flinched as he fished the glass out with tweezers. Dream couldn’t help but feel like he deserved this. It was punishment for falling in love with George. The cuts took a total of eleven BandAids to fully cover; he put the last one on and let his body slide down the wall to the floor. 

There was still blood and shards of glass marring the while linoleum. He would clean it later, he couldn’t even bring himself to stand right now. 

He lay on his side staring at his partial reflection as he fell asleep.

* * *

He didn’t know what time he woke up, he didn’t have his phone with him. He pulled himself to his feet and forced himself to take a shower before cleaning up the mess he’d left on his bathroom floor. He looked at the medicine cabinet. He needed a new mirror. 

He grabbed his phone from his desk and crawled into his bed before checking it. He was taken aback at the amount of missed texts and calls. Bad, Wilbur, Tommy, Sapnap, and George had all left him numerous texts and calls. 

Dream felt overwhelmed, he didn’t think he could bring himself to talk to George, no matter how much he wanted to. He decided to call Tommy first, Dream knew he had just been joking and that he had overreacted. He felt bad; he wanted to apologize. 

Tommy picked up on the first ring and immediately began spewing apologies.

“Tommy, Tommy, chill. It’s okay, man, I’m alright. I’m the one who should be saying sorry. I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did and I especially shouldn’t have yelled at you. I don’t know why I overreacted like that,” he lied.

“No, I’m sorry, Dream. I went too far, I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Yeah, but I shouldn’t have been such a dick about it. I’ve just been stressed lately. I’m not saying that as an excuse, just an explanation. But you shouldn’t be sorry, I’m the one who was an ass.”

“Alright, thanks, man. I hope you feel better soon,” Tommy said kindly.

Dream stared down at his hand, picking at one of the bandaids. Some of the cuts had started to bleed again.

“Dream?”

“Hmm?”

“You there?”

“Yeah, sorry. Zoned out a bit. I’m gonna get going, sorry again, Tommy.” He hung up.

He sent a quick text to Wilbur, Bad, and George to let them know he was okay before calling Sapnap.

As soon as he picked up, Dream burst into tears. 

“Woah, woah, woah. Hey, man. It’s okay, you’re okay. What’s going on?”

Dream just cried into the phone, muttering choked apologies for his behavior.

“Hey, none of that. Don’t apologize for crying. Never apologize for that,” Sapnap said.

Dream hummed in response and took a deep breath to calm himself. It took a couple seconds but he finally managed to stop crying. “Hey, Sapnap,” he whispered.

“Hey, man, you wanna tell me what that was about?”

“Tommy’s right.”

“Okay, wow, I never thought I’d hear you say that. But what’s he right about?”

“I like George,” he whispered.

“Okay, cool. Thanks for telling me, but seriously, Dream? George?”

He shoved his face into his hands. “Shut up,” he muttered. He could feel his cheeks warming against his palms. “So you’re not mad?”

“No? Why would I be mad? I’m just confused, because George? Seriously? Like come on, I’m so much hotter.”

“Shut up, you idiot.”

“But now that I think about, no, eh? Okay, yeah. I’m glad you don’t like me, you’re practically my brother. But still, George?”

George didn’t bring up what happened.

He stopped flirting with George, stopped giving him flowers, stopped everything that could be viewed as non-platonic, even if it was a joke. He just couldn’t bring himself to do it anymore. He wanted to, God, he wanted to. But even Tommy could tell. He was so obvious that even someone as clueless as Tommy could tell that he liked George.

His friends didn’t notice, or if they did they didn’t mention it. His fans did. He got donos every stream asking him why he stopped flirting with George, people tweeted at him, they left comments on his videos. Dream didn’t respond. 

* * *

Dream started to do research. He would sit at his desk into the early hours of the morning taking Am I Gay? quizzes and Googling variations of the same question: How do I know if I’m bisexual?

Everything he saw pointed toward yes, he was bisexual, but he still wasn’t sure. God, questioning your sexuality sucked.

Eventually he stopped thinking about it. Stopped worrying about the fact that he was in love with his best friend. It hurt, but he knew they would never be anything more and he was fine with that. He wasn’t going to do or say anything to fuck up what they had. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with George and he was content to do so as friends. 

He slowly eased back into flirting and complimenting George but he still blushed when George responded. It was at times like these that Dream was especially glad George couldn’t see his face.

George told him he was flying to Florida the night Dream hit ten million subscribers. Dream was soaring, he was too ecstatic and in love to feel at all anxious, he was going to see George again, for a whole week this time!

Dream was over-the-moon and he didn’t realize what he had gotten himself into until the day before George was supposed to arrive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG y'all!! Thank you so much for all the support, I never expected this!! Y'all are so so sweet!! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George arrives!

He was fucked. Why the hell did he agree to this? He was going to be stuck with George, his best friend, the guy he had a massive crush on, for a week. A week with barely any space from each other. He was screwed, how was he going to deal with this if he couldn’t even hide and cry his feelings away. 

Dream was terrified, he had know clue what to do. He was hiding so much from George and he had never been a good liar. His face always gave him away. They rarely FaceTimed and that had saved him many times, but George would be seeing his face for almost every hour of every day for a whole week.

Dream stared into his new bathroom mirror. His whole body hurt, he wanted to throw up, or scream, or cry, but he had to pick George up from the airport in less than an hour. He needed to look presentable. 

He was too anxious to stay in his apartment so he climbed into his car and drove to the airport. He drove in circles around the parking garage blasting music in an attempt to drag his mind away from the hundreds of ways this could all go wrong. 

Dream’s phone rang, the sudden interruption of his music making him jump. George was calling him.

He answered. “Hey, George!” He did his best to sound cheerful. “What terminal are you at?”

“I am at the south side of terminal, um, terminal two, I think. Yeah, terminal two.”

“Alright, I’ll come pick you up, I’m in a dark grey Volkswagen Jetta.”

“See you in a bit, then,” George said before hanging up.

Dream rubbed his eyes and sighed, turning off his music. He took his time getting to George, taking as much time as possible to mentally prepare himself. 

George was standing on the side of the road, rocking back on his heels, and God, did he look perfect. Even with a mask on he still managed to be the most beautiful person Dream had ever seen. Dream looked over his shoulder and pulled up against the curb as close to George as possible. He climbed out of his car and waved to George from over the roof. 

“Dream!” George sprinted toward his car and Dream met him halfway, pulling him into a massive hug, lifting George off his feet and swinging him around gently. Dream realized that because of their greeting, people probably thought they were boyfriends. He let himself bask in the idea of that impossibility. 

“I’m so glad you’re here,” Dream whispered, setting George back down. “Here, let me put your bags in the trunk.” He popped open the trunk and swung George’s suitcase and backpack inside as George walked around to the other side of the car. “Wrong side, idiot.” George’s face flushed a deep red and he walked back around to the passenger side. 

Dream could tell that George was doing his best to stay awake on the drive home and told him to sleep. George smiled gratefully and rested his head against the window, closing his eyes. Dream couldn’t help but look over at him during every red light or section of stopped traffic. He was glad George came. He was still worried, but it felt like less of a big deal now that George was actually there.

Wanting to be a gentleman, Dream carried George’s bags inside for him, placing them on the floor of the guest room George would be sleeping in. 

“Alright, I’ll let you get settled while I order dinner. What do you want?”

George groaned. “Why are you making me choose?”

“Because you’re the guest,” Dream laughed.

“Eh, whatever.” He suddenly perked up. “Can we get pizza?”

George’s sudden shift in tone and energy made Dream laugh, doubling over as he wheezed.

“What? I just want pizza?”

“You’re adorable, George,” he wheezed. Shit.

“What?”

Fuck. “I said you’re an idiot.”

“Oh, okay, sorry, I couldn’t understand you through your wheezing.” Dream didn’t believe him.

“Shut up.”

George stuck his tongue out. “Go order us food, I’m hungry.”

“Alright.”

* * *

Dream called George to the kitchen when the pizza arrived. They decided to watch a movie on the couch as they ate. George fell asleep, his head resting on Dream’s shoulder. He looked so fucking perfect. 

Dream was a writer, he knew how to put feelings into words. But somehow, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t find words that would do George justice. He was just too beautiful for even the most poetic of writing. He was whipped, and he knew it. There was nothing he could do about it; he was undeniably in love with his best friend. There were so many things Dream wanted to do, and it took all of his effort not to kiss him awake. The movie dialogue faded into the background as Dream imagined being with George, how he would kiss him and prove to him every day that he loves him.

God, he just wanted to pin George to the couch and kiss him until he couldn’t breathe. 

He shook his head to erase the thought, ashamed of himself. He forced his eyes back to the TV screen. He told himself he was paying attention to the movie, he felt like he was supposed to be. He pretended to care about the mediocre plot while all he could think about was the steady rise and fall of George’s chest and the feeling of his skin against his. 

He knew that there would be nothing more than this and the thought made his heart ache. But better this than nothing.

* * *

He gently shook George awake when the movie’s credits began to roll. George groaned and buried his head into Dream’s chest. His breath caught in his throat. “C’mon, Georgie, let’s get you to bed.”

“No,” George whined, drawing out the word.

“Why not?”

George cracked open his eyes and tilted his head back to look up at Dream. “You’re warm,” he muttered.

Dream blanched. “Well, I, um, I’m glad. But, I promise, a bed will be much more comfortable than I will.”

“I don’t wanna move.”

Dream gently lifted George’s head off of his chest, resting it against the back of the couch before standing up and stretching. “Do I need to carry you to your bed?”

George hummed in affirmation and made grabby hands at him.

Dream rolled his eyes. “I swear, you’re such a child sometimes, it makes me wonder if you’re actually older than me.”

“Shush. Pick me up.”

“Fine.” Dream reached down and grabbed under George’s armpits, lifting him off the couch and up to his chest. George immediately draped his arms around Dream neck and wrapped his legs around his hips. Dream almost lost it. George was hugging him like they were dating and his body fit so perfectly against his; Dream never wanted to put him down. 

He slowly carried George to the guest bedroom and nudged the door open with his foot. He was too distracted by the man in his arms to notice the vomit on the bed until he almost set George down onto it.

“Shit! Oh, come on. Patches! What the hell?” he shouted.

George whined and shoved his head into Dream’s shoulder. “What happened?” He sounded drunk. Jesus, the jet lag got him good.

“Patches puked on your bed.” Dream felt George wrinkle his nose in disgust. Dream carried George down the hallway to his bedroom. “Here, you can sleep in my bed and I’ll clean up the blankets and stuff and sleep on the couch tonight.” He set George down on his bed gently, pulling back the blankets for him. He had just turned to leave to go clean up when George wrapped his arms around his waist. Dream let out a little squeak of surprise as George pulled him onto the bed with surprising strength.

Dream felt George roll out from beneath him and pull him into a hug. He couldn’t help but laugh at how awkward his position was. His legs were hanging halfway off the side of the bed and he was laying on an odd combination of both his back and side.

“Clean it tomorrow,” George muttered. Dream shuddered as George’s breath ghosted along the back of his neck. “Sleep here, the couch isn’t comfy. Besides, you’re warm.” 

Dream could swear his heart exploded. The thought of sharing a bed with George seemed unimaginable, and yet, here he was. Despite how wonderful this felt, Dream had half a mind to say no and insist on sleeping on the couch. He wanted to stay and cuddle with George, he really did, but he did not want to risk ruining everything.

“George, I–”

“Please?”

How could he say no to that?

“Alright, scootch over.” George did as he said and moved back to give Dream room to climb fully into the bed and under the blankets. He turned over so that he was facing George. Dream watched him curl up into his chest and he barely held back a gasp as George slipped one of his legs between his.

“G-night, Dreamy,” he whispered.

Dream heart did a flip. “Night, George.”

Dream lay there in silence, staring out the window behind George’s head. He couldn’t help but feel guilty, despite how perfectly right this felt. George probably wasn't thinking straight, he was just tired and didn’t know what he was saying. Dream felt as if he was taking advantage of his friend and felt guilty at enjoying the contact. But it felt so good to just be held and loved, even if it wasn’t in the way he wanted. 

Dream felt tears slip from his eyes and he quickly wiped them away, he didn’t want George to see them if he woke up. He was angry at himself for crying, but he just couldn’t help it. It had been so long since he had felt this close to anyone, since he had been held, and loved, and cuddled like he mattered and was the only person in the world. And, God, had he missed it. 

He thought about falling asleep with George like this every night for the rest of his life. He knew it would never happen, that this was a one-time thing. But he fell asleep dreaming of love and George and a perfectly unattainable future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all so much for all the comments and the hits and the kudos, you're all too sweet!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beach!! also dream doesn't know how to react to a shirtless george

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, school has been kicking my ass haha
> 
> TW: brief mention of slight disordered eating  
> CW: shattered glass and nightmares

Dream awoke first, George’s arm draped over his waist, his head pressed into the back of his neck. It felt perfect and beautiful and Dream didn’t want to move. He felt guilty for enjoying this, the comfort, the feeling of being loved, even if it wasn't the way he wanted. He felt a knot form in his throat and tears burn behind his eyes. God, it hurt so bad, he just wanted this to last forever. 

Careful not to wake up George, Dream slipped from the bed and into the bathroom, quietly shutting the door. 

He stared into the medicine cabinet mirror, his eyes following the tears streaming down his face. God, he was so fucking pathetic. He wiped his eyes and took a short shower before making his way to the guest room to clean up the mess on the bed.

The room smelled horrible, you would think you’d get used to the smell of vomit after owning cats your entire life, but no matter how many times he had to clean up cat puke, Dream never got used to it. The smell made him gag as he striped the blankets and sheets from the bed, careful to avoid the mess Patches made. He threw the dirty bedding in the laundry and started the machine. He washed his hands just in case and went to the kitchen to make himself breakfast.

He didn’t have the energy to make anything for himself and he wouldn’t have even eaten if his stomach wasn’t constantly growling, but he forced himself to make cereal. He was scrolling through twitter, reblogging fanart, when he heard George padding down the hallway. 

Dream was taken aback when he saw him. George’s hair was beautifully mussed up and he wasn’t wearing a shirt, his perfectly pale and lean torso on full display. Dream had to forcefully tear his eyes away to avoid drawing constellations from the moles and freckles dotting George’s neck and chest. 

George smiled at him and rubbed his eyes, yawning, “Hello.”

“Hi,” Dream choked out. “Do you, um, do you want breakfast?”

“Sure.”

“What do you want?”

“Do you have eggs?”

Dream nodded and grabbed a few eggs from the fridge. “Scrambled?”

“Yes, please.”

Dream cracked the eggs into a bowl and mixed them together with a fork.

“Dream?”

“Hmm?”

“You should eat more than cereal.” Dream furrowed his brow and stopped whisking the eggs to turn to look at George in surprise. “You deserve to eat more than cereal.” Dream felt his heart soar, God, he loved George so much. He had only mentioned his troubles with food once or twice, but George could always tell when he needed to be reminded that he deserved to eat.

Dream nodded with a smile. “I’ll get some more eggs.”

And George gave him the biggest smile. One so filled with love and care. He knew George loved him, even if he didn’t say it and even if it wasn’t in the way he wanted. George was never one to declare his love to the world, but Dream could tell.

“So, how’d you sleep?” Dream asks as he puts the eggs onto plates for George and himself.

“Really good actually. Sorry for making you stay with me,” he said sheepishly.

“No, no, no. There’s nothing to be sorry for.” 

George didn’t respond. Shit, was that the wrong thing to say?

“Okay, good,” he finally said. “You’re a good cuddler.”

Dream knew his face was as red as the fire he felt burning against his cheeks. “Oh, um, you – you too,” he stuttered.

And George laughed his perfect laugh, the one that sounds like church bells and violins and makes Dream’s heart melt.

“Thanks.”

They sat in silence, eating their breakfast. “So, what do you want to do today?” Dream asks.

“I don’t know, to be honest. I’m still pretty tired and jet-lagged, so nothing too taxing.”

“What about the beach?” he asks with a small laugh. “We don’t have to jump waves or anything. We could just hang out on the sand or in the water.”

“Sure! You know, I’ve never actually been to a proper beach before.”

“Hold up, what?” Dream shouted in faux offense. “You haven’t even lived, George! Okay, it’s decided, we’re going to the beach.”

“Okay, let me get dressed first,” George laughed. 

“Dude, we’re going to the beach, you don’t need to get dressed, just put on a swim suit and a shirt or something.”

“Alright, be right back.”

George quickly cleaned his dish before running upstairs to the guest room to get changed.

Dream would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited about getting to see more shirtless George. No, he needed to stop thinking like that, George was his best friend, he couldn’t ruin that. He placed his head in his hands. “Why him? Why, of all people, him?” he asked. It hurt so bad, knowing that what he wanted was impossible. God, he just wanted George to be his.

“Dream?” George shouts.

He raises his head. “Yeah.”

“I kinda forgot to pack a swimsuit.”

“Oh my God, George.” Dream rolled his eyes and stood up. Of course he fell in love with a fucking idiot. “You can wear one of mine.”

“Are you sure it’ll fit? You’re a lot taller than me.”

“I don’t know, but we might as well try.” He heard George hum a response. “Is that a yes?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

Dream grabbed the smallest pair of swim trunks from his drawer, they were pale blue with tiny pink flamingos and were designed to stop a couple inches above the knee. He brought the shorts to the guest room, not opening the door in case George wasn’t decent. “I’ve got a pair that might fit.”

“Thanks, Dream,” he said, opening the door. Dream handed him the shorts and as the door shut he had a realization. George was going to be wearing his clothes, his swimsuit! The thought was almost enough to make Dream die on the spot, but nothing could have prepared him for when George opened the door.

He looked gorgeous, the shorts fit him perfectly. They stopped just above his knees and the elastic hung slightly off of his hips, the drawstring tied tight to prevent them from falling.

“Dream? You good?”

“Huh?” Dream blinked and shook himself from his thoughts. “Sorry, what?”

“You good?”

“Yeah? Why?”

“You were staring, do I look weird or something? I thought I looked fine in the mirror.”

“No, no! You look great, George.” Goddamnit. 

“Great, hmm?”

“Shut up.”

* * *

Dream grabbed the bag of towels, sunscreen, and water from his car before leading George down to the water. The beach wasn’t crowded, it never was; this part of the beach was hidden away from the prying eyes of tourists. Dream found it while on a run one time in high school, he had run through the layer of brush, thinking that the beach would continue as normal. Instead he found this place, his place, and now George’s too.

Dream grabbed the towels from the bag hanging off his shoulder, shook them out, and set them gently onto the sand next to each other.

“Ooo, Dream. Putting our beach towels together?” George asked, his tone a mixture of flirtatious and playfully mocking.

Dream shoved him gently. “Shut up.” He grabbed the sunscreen from the bag and tossed it to George. “Lather up, white boy. You don’t want to burn.”

George stuck his tongue out at him and squeezed the sunscreen into his hand. “You’re white too,” he said, starting to rub the white lotion on his chest. 

“I know, but you’re whiter.”

“Yeah.”

Dream began to cover himself with the sunscreen as well and was about to do his face when George asked, “Can you do my back for me?”

Dream froze. “Hmm?”

“Can you get my back? I can’t reach it.”

“Um, yeah, sure.” He squeezed more sunscreen into his hands and moved behind George. Dream placed his hands gently on top of George’s shoulders and slowly moved them down his back and sides. He could feel George’s ribs and spine beneath his skin and he reveled in the feeling of George’s lean muscles moving slightly under his hands. And, God, was George beautiful.

“Thanks, do you want me to do yours?”

Dream blanched. “Um, sure,” he managed to say, handing the sunscreen to George.

He turned around as George squeezed the lotion onto his hands and he almost gasped when George placed his hands on the back of his neck. His fingers danced down his spine, lighting his skin on fire, and when George gently brushed his hands along his sides, Dream could have died right then.

“There we go!” George said cheerfully. “Now you won’t get burnt.”

“Thanks.” Dream wanted to say more but his brain was short circuiting and he just knew if he opened his mouth he would say something he’d regret. “So, um, you ready to go in the water?”

“Definitely.”

They spent hours in the ocean, jumping waves and laughing when they got a face full of salt water. George had even tried to scare him a couple times, diving under the water and grabbing at his ankles. It only worked the first time, when he did it again Dream just reached down, grabbed George by the waist and pulled him from the water. George just hung limp in his arms, smiling apologetically and shrieking when Dream threw him into a wave. 

They climbed back onto the beach for only lunch and when the sun had set and they wanted to go home. They watched the sunset as they air dried slightly, laying on their towels. Dream couldn’t help but stare at George, he was glowing in the fading sunlight. 

“Why are you looking at me?” George asked, a soft laugh woven into his voice.

Shit. “I’m just glad you’re here,” he says. “It’s nice. I like spending time with you.”

“Oh,” George giggles. “I’m glad I’m here too, and you’re pretty cool I guess.”

Dream rolled his eyes and gently elbowed George in the ribs.

“Hey!”

“You’re an idiot,” Dream laughed.

“But you love me.”

Dream turned to look at the sunset.  _ Yeah I do _ , he thought. But he would never tell George that. 

They ordered takeout from McDonalds on the way home and ate on the couch as they watched a movie together. George, still jet-lagged and tired from the beach, retreated to the guest room as soon as the movie was over, giving Dream some time alone.

He put his complete focus on editing his new video, there was no way he was going to let himself think about today and how beautiful George had looked. 

He had been editing for a couple hours when he heard a loud bang come from the kitchen. What the fuck? He got up and quickly walked toward the noise. “George?” he called out. 

He heard sniffling as he rounded the corner. George was sitting against the cabinets surrounded by broken glass. He looked up as Dream entered the room; it was just bright enough to see the tears in his eyes.

“Oh, George.”

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I had a nightmare and just wanted to get a glass of water, but my hands were shaking and I dropped it.”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. You have nothing to be sorry for. Let’s get this all cleaned up and then we can talk if you want, okay?” 

George nodded. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, you have nothing to apologize for.” Dream left to grab the broom and dustpan from the laundry room and when he came back, George was picking glass off the ground. “Hey, George, stop that, you might get hurt. Here, you go wait on the couch and I’ll be there in a minute, okay?” 

George nodded and Dream watched as he walked quickly to the couch, curling up and facing the wrong way so he could watch him. Dream got to work sweeping up the glass and when he was positive he had gotten every last shard, he dumped them into the trash can and got George a cup of water, in a plastic cup this time; he didn’t know if his hands were still shaking. 

“Here you go,” he said softly, gently handing the cup to George before sitting down beside him. George immediately curled into his side, clutching the cup as if his life depended on it. Dream could feel him shaking as he drank. 

“Thanks,” he whispered. 

Dream nodded. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

George nodded. “It’s so stupid, though,” he said, forcing out a laugh. 

“No it’s not, if it bothered you, it’s not stupid.”

George hummed in response. “I dreamt that you–that you hated me. And that you just left.” Tears immediately began to stream down George’s face. 

“Oh, George.” Dream pulled him into a hug, letting him cry into his shirt. “I could never hate you and I will never ever leave you. 

“I know, I just–” he sighed. “I don’t know, but it just felt really real I guess. Can I stay with you tonight? Please?” He quickly pulled away to look Dream in the eyes. “You, um, you don’t have to say yes, I just–”

“Of course I’ll stay with you. C’mon, let’s get to my bed, it’s bigger.” George nodded and squeezed him impossibly tighter before letting go and standing up. He followed Dream into the kitchen to put his cup away and then to his room, their bodies never not touching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are literally the sweetest people omg. I'm so glad you're enjoying this story, your comments give me life. I would reply to all of them if I could but I don't check my email very often. <333


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some relatively uneventful, yet fluffy days

Dream woke up to George partially on top of him, his right arm and leg draped over his body, holding him in place. And, God, did Dream love it. He wanted to wake up with George like this every morning. He decided to stay still, not wanting to wake George, and wait until George either woke up or rolled off of him.   
  
George didn’t roll off of him and Dream barely moved for another hour as his best friend, the man he had fallen in love with, slept on his chest. He didn’t even reach over to grab his phone to play a game or check social media, he stayed still, just admiring the beauty that was George. Watching his chest rise and fall slowly, the way his lips were slightly parted as he breathed, and his rosy cheeks that Dream wished he could kiss.  
  
“Mornin’,” George hummed, burying his face into Dream’s neck.   
  
Dream held back a gasp before whispering, “Good morning sleepy-head. You feeling better now?”  
  
George hummed in affirmation before rolling off of Dream’s chest. He couldn’t help but notice how cold he felt now, as if everywhere George had touched him had been plunged into freezing water. He looked over at George, who was laying on his back now with his arms stretched over his head. The blanket was bunched at his feet and his shirt had ridden up slightly. Dream had to actively prevent himself from staring.  
  
“Sorry for lying on top of you.” George sounded slightly embarrassed.  
  
“No need to be sorry.”  
  
George hummed again and hoisted himself to his feet. “I’m gonna take a shower, if that’s alright, I forgot to take one last night and I can still feel the ocean sticking to me.”  
  
“Go right ahead. I’ll make you breakfast.”  
  
“Thanks, feed yourself too.”  
  
“I will.”  
  
“Good.” George waddled slowly out the door and down the hallway, the remnants of sleep preventing him from functioning properly yet.

* * *

“Do you want to stream today?” George asked with a mouth full of cereal.

“Sure, that would be a cool way to announce that you’re here too.”

“Should we stream on your account or mine?”

“Let’s do yours. We can do a face cam that way.”

George’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. “Are you going to do a face reveal?” he practically shouted.

Dream covered his eyes. “Why, dude? I didn’t want to see your half-chewed food!”

“Sorry,” George mumbled before swallowing. “So, are you?”

“No, but I can put my hand in the frame or something. Oh! I could show patches! Everyone would lose their shit at that.”

* * *

It took quite a bit of work to set up Dream’s webcam, he had never used it before after all, and two hours later, after logging into George’s twitch account, setting everything up, and eating a quick snack, they were ready to go live. 

“Ready?” George asked.

Dream double checked that his face was hidden from view before nodding. He was terrified. 

“Okay, three, two, on–” Dream gabbed George’s hand before he could hit the button to start the stream. 

George looked at him, concern etched into his features. “You good?”

“Yeah, one sec.” He took a deep breath and started the stream. 

Immediately, people began joining and the donations asking George where he was began rolling in.

“Hey, guys!” George said cheerfully, waving aggressively at the camera. “So, as you can probably tell, I’m not in my room right now. And that’s because I’m at Dream’s house! Say ‘Hi’ Dream.”

His throat felt closed off, this was so much scarier than he thought it would be. George nudged him gently. He managed to say a quick, “Hi, guys!” Doing is best to sound cheerful despite the way his voice cracked. 

Chat was flying by at a million miles per hour and he checked again to make sure no one could see his face. He reached into frame and ruffled George’s hair. As George turned to glare at him, Dream couldn’t help but smile. He was so fucking in love with him. He tore his eyes away from George to look back at the monitors. “Do you guys wanna see Patches?”

* * *

George ended his stream after three exhausting hours and Dream immediately climbed from his chair and jumped onto his bed with a yawn.

“I’m tired,” Dream whined, burying his head into his pillow. “Let’s take a nap, Georgie.”

He looked up in time to see George roll his eyes at him. “Seriously? You’ve only been awake for like six hours.”

“So? I’m tired!” He wasn’t actually very tired, he wanted George to cuddle with him. 

“Okay, take a nap then, I’ll be in the guest room.”

“No, George,” he whined again, jumping out of bed to follow George into the hallway. 

George turned to face him with a smirk. “Are you actually tired or are you just being needy?”

Dream’s face turned bright red. 

“There’s my answer then.”

“Wait, George!” It took the promise of popcorn and a movie to convince George to cuddle with him. Neither of them wanted to move once the end credits rolled, so they watched another, and another, and decided to be lazy today.

* * *

They FaceTimed Sapnap after lunch the next day and Dream took them both on a walk around Orlando, and if he was being honest, he didn’t mind being able to mute Sapnap every once in a while. Dream loved him, but he could be a pain in the ass. 

They stopped at a tacky tourist shop on the pier so George could use the bathroom and as soon as he left, Sapnap began asking questions.

“So, how’s everything going?”

“It’s going good, actually. I was a bit nervous but he’s just as fun in real life,” Dream laughed. 

“I’m glad, but what I meant is how are you doing, how are you holding up?”

“Oh.” He didn’t really know how to respond to that. “It’s alright, I guess, Yeah, it sucks but that’s just what it is.”

“So I’m guessing you haven’t told him yet.”

“What? No! Dude, I am never telling him!”

“Why not?” Sapnap asked, Dream could tell that he wasn’t teasing him and was genuinely curious.

“I can’t risk it, Sapnap. I just can’t lose him, and if I tell him, that’s what’ll happen. He’s straight, Sap, there isn’t even a chance for me. I don’t want to tell him and risk everything we have because I don’t care how he’s in my life, as long as he’s there.” Sapnap opened his mouth to respond as George popped back outside, pulling his mask off once he was far enough away from the door. “Hey, George!” Dream said, making a point of acknowledging his return, he didn’t have the capacity to hear Sapnap’s response right now. 

“So!” George clapped his hands together. “Where should we go now?”

“Is there a theme park on that pier, Dream?” Sapnap asked

“I think so, yeah. It’s at the complete opposite side, though.”

“Who cares!” Sapnap said excitedly. “We play video games for a living, we need some exercise.”

“Shut up, Sapnap! You’re literally lying in your bed!” George shouted back. To which Sapnap responded by sticking out his tongue and blowing a raspberry. 

This all felt perfect, and Dream didn’t want to believe that George’s week with him was already half-way over.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they go to the zoo and people are mean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy angst in this chapter, so be warned. Honestly I'm so proud of this one.
> 
> TW: homophobia, use of the f-slur threats, kinda-sorta death threats, panicking  
> CW: arguing

“So, what do you want to do today?” Dream asked as George finished his pancakes.

“I don’t know, what do you recommend?”

“We could go to the zoo? It’s not too far of a drive and they’ve got a botanical garden too. It’s cool.”

“Sure.”

“Cool, let me get dressed and we can head out.”

George nodded as Dream stood to put his plate in the sink and walked to his room. 

Dream stared into his closet, unsure of what to wear. He wanted to look nice, but most of his nice clothes would be way too warm to wear. He settled for a short-sleeved button-down and khaki shorts; he checked his reflection, he looked good, hopefully George would think so too.

George was very obviously excited when they entered the zoo and Dream couldn’t help but laugh as he practically sprinted to the giraffes. “Dream, look, we’ve finally found something taller than you!”

Dream shoved him lightly. “Shut up, you idiot. Lots of things are taller than me, you’re just really short.”

George opened his mouth and placed his hand over his heart in feigned offense. “How dare you insult me?” he said in an even thicker British accent that made Dream laugh and roll his eyes. 

“Come on shortie,” he said as he grabbed George’s and dragged him to the lion cage. 

* * *

“Can we get ice cream?” George asks. They had been at the zoo for several hours now and George was very vocal about his discomfort in the heat. 

“Hmm?”

“Can we get ice cream? Please? It’s so hot. I’m dying! You don’t want me to die, do you?”

Dream rolled his eyes. “Shut up, I’ll get you ice cream.”

“Yes!” George ran off toward the ice cream stand, practically jumping in anticipation as Dream purposely walked slowly behind him. 

Dream paid for their ice creams, after much arguing, and they found a bench to sit on, pulled down their masks, and began to eat. 

Dream was so tempted to wrap his arm around George’s shoulders and pull him into his side as they sat there. Fuck it, they had only one full day left together. He draped his arm over his shoulders. George jumped a bit in surprise before turning and giving Dream the biggest grin, his mouth covered in cookie dough ice cream. He rested his head onto Dreams shoulder and went back to his ice cream. Dream absentmindedly ran his fingers through George’s hair as he finished his own ice cream. 

“Hey, fags!” someone yelled. 

They both flinched and looked up, scanning the crowd for the man who had shouted. 

“You’re gonna burn in hell!” the man shouted again as Dream picked him out. He was a white man who was, surprise, surprise, wearing a MAGA hat. “You faggots don’t belong here, someone oughta shoot you dead!”

Dream was about to jump to his feet and punch him in the face when an employee walked up to the man. Dream couldn’t hear what the woman was saying, but he could hear the man’s shouted responses. 

Dream felt a hand on his shoulder and quickly turned around.

“C’mon Dream, let’s leave,” George said, making a show of grabbing his hand as they walked toward the exit. Dream couldn’t speak, George was holding his hand and that almost made everything worth it. 

George dropped his hand once the man was out of view. “Sorry, I just wanted to piss him off and I thought that would do the job.”

Talk. Talk, Dream, talk. Say something, goddamnit. “Yeah, no problem,” he choked out. “That was a good idea.”

They climbed into Dream’s car and just sat there. 

“So,” Dream said.

“So, what do you want to do now?”

“Do you not want to talk about what just happened?”

“What’s there to talk about? We’re both straight and he was a homophobic dick, so it doesn’t really matter, right?”

Dream felt his heart shatter. He knew George was straight, but something about hearing him say it just hurt. He just wanted to curl into a ball and cry. He didn’t know what to do about anything, from his crush on George, to the fact that someone just called him a faggot, and the realization that the man was right, he was a faggot. “Yeah, you’re right.” 

“Do you want to go to a park or something?” George asked.

“Sure.”

Dream didn’t speak the whole ride to the park near his apartment. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know how George was so nonchalant about what happened at the zoo. He knew George wasn’t homophobic and that he knew how wrong that was, but he just brushed it off so easily as if it wasn’t a big deal, as if he didn’t care. It was a big deal! A man just shouted slurs at them and basically said he hoped someone would kill them, how could George be so casual right now? Maybe because he was straight and Dream was not. Dream was, as the man correctly shouted, a fag.

He pulled into the park’s parking lot and as soon as he turned off the car, George threw open the passenger door and sprinted toward the swings. Dream couldn’t help but laugh and roll his eyes. No matter how shitty he felt, George always made him feel better.

He followed George to the swings. 

* * *

They ordered pizza for dinner again and ate in relative silence, George kept trying to initiate conversation but Dream was too wrapped up in his thoughts to contribute anything more than one-word answers.

“Okay, what’s up with you?” George asks. “You’ve been acting weird since we left the zoo. You’re not still thinking about what that guy said are you?”

Dream clenched his fist around his fork and didn’t answer. He could feel his heart speeding up, anger rising in his chest. God, how did George not care about this?

“Dream?”

He looked up and glared at George. “So what if I am?” he snapped.

“Seriously? It’s not even that big of a deal, sure the guy was an ass, but–”

Dream slammed his hand on the table, making George jump. “Not that big of a deal?” he shouted. “Not that big of a fucking deal? George! A man screamed at us today, called us faggots and said we were going to burn in hell and that he hopes we’re killed! How is that not a big deal? How do you not care about that, George? I just– Fuck, I don’t know. Goddamnit, George, do you really not care?”

“I do care, Dream!” George shouted back. “I just don’t see why you’re so worked up about it?”

Dream stood up, knocking his chair over. He felt tears streaming down his cheeks. “You don’t see –? I care because he was right, George! I care because I  _ am _ a fucking faggot!” George’s eyes widened and Dream froze. Fuck. That was not how he wanted to come out. He grabbed his phone and ran out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream doesn't know what to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the angst continues  
> TW: unintentional self-harm, slurs, internalized homophobia, homophobia, use of the f-slur brief suicidal ideation (he's not actually going to do anything), panic attacks

He just walked, not to anywhere in particular, just around. He shut down his phone after the third call from George, he couldn’t even think about him right now. 

God, he was so fucking stupid. 

How did he manage to screw up this badly?

George probably hated him now.

Why did he have to be such a pussy? Why couldn’t he just suck it up and deal with it? 

He felt himself starting to tear up and he wanted to rip out his eyes. “Stop fucking crying!” he scolded himself in a whisper, aggressively wiping his eyes. “Jesus, Clay, man the fuck up. Don’t be such a pussy, you fucking sissy.”

But he was a sissy, wasn’t he? A pansy, a fairy, a fucking faggot.

He managed to walk all the way to the beach he took George to on his first day in Florida. He wasn’t even focusing on where he was going and somehow ended up here, a two hour walk from his apartment. 

He fell to his knees with a choked sob, not even bothering to be quiet, the beach was completely empty this time of night. He grabbed the sand and pounded his fists against the ground as he cried. He felt like a child throwing a tantrum but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Everything just hurt so bad. He buried his head in his hands as his shoulders shook with violent sobs. 

He couldn’t fucking do this. Maybe that man from the zoo was right. Maybe he was so disgusting that he didn’t deserve to live. He bit hard into the meat of his hand, not caring when he noticed the sharp taste of blood on his tongue. He reveled in it, he deserved this, didn’t he? For being the way he was, for loving men, for loving George. 

The feeling of sand in his shoes pulled him back to reality and the first thing he noticed was the pain in his hand. He quickly powered his phone back on, ignoring all the missed calls and messages from George and Sapnap and turned on the flashlight. He shined the light at his hand, flinching at the bloody bite mark. 

He needed to call someone. Not Sapnap, Sapnap would call George, and Dream did not want to talk to George right now. 

He clicked on Eret’s contact and cradled his phone in his hands as it rang. 

“Hey, Dream, how’s it goin’ man?”

Dream just sobbed.

“Woah, woah, hey. What’s goin’ on?”

“I’m bi.”

“Okay.”

“Eret, I don’t know what to do.”

“That’s okay, why don’t you tell me what’s happened.”

“George is–is visiting, and I’m–I’m in love with him. And we went to the z–zoo today, and–and this guy, this guy called us faggots and said that we were gonna–gonna burn in hell and, fuck, Eret, he said he hopes someone kills us!”

“Oh my God.”

“And George didn’t even fucking care! He just acted like it was no big deal! And–and I was acting weird, I guess, when we got back, and during dinner he asked me what was wrong and I told him that I was bothered by what that man had said. And he had the audacity to ask me why, he fucking asked me why, Eret! So I told him it upset me because I  _ am _ a fucking faggot. God, Eret, I don’t know what to do, I just left after that and that was almost three hours ago. I feel so disgusting. I know I shouldn’t feel like this but I feel like maybe the man was right, maybe do I deserve to die. I fucking hate this, why can’t I just be normal?”

Eret didn’t say anything for a few seconds as Dream sobbed into the phone. 

“Dream, I’m going to ask you some questions okay?”

Dream nodded.

“Dream?”

“Yeah?”

“Is that okay?”

“Yeah, sorry.”

“No need to apologize. Are you safe right now?”

“Yeah, ‘m just on a beach, there’s no one else here.”

“Okay, have you hurt yourself at all?”

He stared down at his hands, he was too tired to lie. “Yes.”

He heard Eret suck in a breath.

“Okay, thanks for telling me. I need you to tell me how you hurt yourself and how bad it is.”

“I bit my hand, I was panicking and bit my hand and now it’s bleeding. It’s not bad though.”

“Are you going to hurt yourself in the future?”

“No, I–I wasn’t thinking right when I did that.

“Okay, Dream, I want you to know that I love and care about you, and I’m so proud of you for coming out to me. Nothing that man said to you was true, you are not disgusting and you definitely do not deserve to die for loving who you love.

“I’m still a faggot, though,” he laughed, smiling for the first time that night. 

Eret laughed too. “Yeah, that kinda comes with being bi, though, dude. But don’t worry, you’ve got good company in me.”

“Yeah.”

“Can you share your location with me?”

“Yeah, please don’t give it to George yet, though. I’m not ready to talk to him right now.”

“Of course, we’re doing this at your pace.”

He pulls up his location and shares it with Eret. “Fuck, I feel like such a dick. Just yelling at him and storming out like that, that was such a shitty way to come out.”

“Yeah, definitely not the ideal coming out, but these things never really go as planned, do they?”

“No.”

“Don’t feel guilty about your reaction, though. You are entitled to your pain and your reaction to it as long as you aren’t hurting yourself or anyone else. Sure, there were probably better ways to react but you can’t change that now. You’re just going to have to sit down with George and talk about it, explain why what he did upset you.”

“I know, I’m just scared.”

“That’s okay, being scared is okay.”

“You can tell George where I am now.”

“Okay.” Eret is silent for a moment. “He says he’s on his way.”

“Thanks, can you stay with me until he gets here?”

“Of course.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: internalized homophobia, description of past homophobia, use of the f-slur  
> CW: referenced injury

Dream saw his car park along the road near the beach and said goodbye to Eret when he heard George scream his name. Dream stayed seated on the sand as George sprinted toward him.

“Dream! Dream! Oh my God, Dream!” George immediately dropped to his knees in front of him and as soon as they made eye contact Dream began to sob. “Oh, Dream,” he whispered, pulling him into a hug and letting Dream cry into his shoulder. George was obviously crying a bit too; Dream could feel his shoulders shaking slightly. He could tell that neither of them wanted to move.

The car was completely silent, save for the occasional sniffle, as George drove them back to Dream’s apartment.

“Let’s–let’s get you cleaned up,” George said as he helped Dream inside. “Where’s your first-aid stuff? We need to get your hand taken care of.”

“It’s in the cabinet under the sink,” Dream said, not once tearing his eyes from the floor. He heard George rummaging around before he felt his hand on his shoulder. 

“Come on, let’s sit down."

Dream nodded and let George guide him to the table and sit him down.

“I’m sorry,” Dream muttered as George took his bloody hand. “You must hate me now.” He hissed as George dabbed the wound with an alcohol wipe.

“I could never hate you,” George reassured him. “If anything, I should be the one saying sorry. But what are you sorry for?”

“For yelling at you, and leaving, and scaring you, and for making you take care of me.” He wiped the tears streaming down his cheeks with his free hand. “God, George, you promise you don’t hate me?”

“I promise,” he said, wrapping Dream’s hand in a bandage, bandaids wouldn’t be big enough. “Why would you think I’d hate you?”

“Because–because of everything I did and because I’m a faggot.” He let out a choked sob and curled in on himself, barely noticing the way George flinched at the word.

“Dream, look at me.” 

He looked up into George’s eyes as he took both Dream’s hands into his own. 

“I don’t care if your gay, or bi, or whatever. I love you no matter what, and who you love would never change that. And I’m sorry if I ever did anything to suggest otherwise.”

Dream let out a wailing sob and collapsed against George’s chest, grateful for the arms that wrapped around him and rubbed his back and the chin that rested on his head. The contact was comforting. “You–you didn’t, I promise. I only realized I was bi recently,” he said into George’s chest. “And I knew you’d be okay with it. I–I just wasn’t ready to tell you yet and I freaked out and I was just so scared and hurt because of what that man said and because I didn’t mean to come out. Fuck, that was such a bad way to come out, wasn’t it?” Dream giggled.

“Yeah, it wasn’t ideal.”

“I just couldn’t get over what that man said to us, I still can’t, but you didn’t even seem to care. And I couldn’t help but wonder what if he was right? What if I deserve to die?”

“Oh, Dream.” George grabbed his shoulders and pulled him away from his chest to look him in the eye. “Nothing that man said was at all true. You are not going to hell, you are not disgusting, and you most definitely do not deserve to die. Do you understand?” he asked sternly.

Dream nodded.

“I want to hear you say it, tell me you understand.”

“I understand.”

“Good.”

George pulled him into another hug. “Come on, let’s get you to bed, I’ll text Sapnap while you get changed.” 

George escorted him to his room and waited as Dream got ready for bed before pulling back the blankets and tucking him in. Dream couldn’t help but flush, God, George was so maternal and he loved it.

Just as George was about to leave, Dream reached out and grabbed his wrist. George turned around and looked at him with a confused look on his face. Dream quickly let go of his wrist and grabbed the blanket and pulled it in front of his chin like a child. “Can you–can you stay? Please?”

George nodded, “Let me just get ready for bed.”

He was only gone for a couple minutes, but it felt like an eternity to Dream and he was excited when he saw George’s silhouette in his door. He scooched to the side and pulled back the comforter to let George climb in. They lay in silence for a while, just staring at each other.

“The man was right about one thing, though,” Dream said, breaking the silence. George’s breath hitched. 

“And what could that be?”

“That I’m a faggot,” he laughed. George recoiled slightly. Dream furrowed his brow, confused. “George?”

“Please don’t say that word,” he muttered.

“Oh, sorry.”

“It’s fine, you didn’t know, and besides you’re technically allowed to say it, reclamation and all that. It’s just, I don’t like it. And Dream?”

“Yeah?”

“I did care about what he said, it was just easier for me to pretend I didn’t.”

“Why?” George’s breath hitched at the question. “Actually, no, you don’t have to answer that.”

“No, it’s okay. I don’t really know why, to be honest, conditioning, I guess. I heard shit like that a lot from people at my school, from people I thought were my friends, from my parents.”

“I’m so sorry, George. Wait, what do you mean, ‘from your parents’?”

“I’m gay, Dream. I’ve known for years. I came out when I was 19 and let’s just say my parents and friends didn’t take it very well. That’s why I never told you, I was planning to, we had known each other for almost a year, after all, but I was waiting until I had told my parents. But then I told them and they basically disowned me, so I was terrified of telling anyone else, so I just didn’t. That’s why I never tell you I love you or flirt back. I’m just scared. Scared that if I do, someone will figure out that I meant every word I said and realize I’m gay and tell everyone. So I’m sorry for that, I guess.”

Dream felt like he was short circuiting, trying to comprehend everything George had just told him. He must have been silent for too long because George’s eyes welled up with tears and he begged, “Dream, please just say something.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m so terribly sorry all of that happened to you,” he said, pulling George in for a hug. It was awkward given their positions, but it didn’t last long, as George pulled away after only a couple of seconds. 

“Not about that, Dream,” he said, his voice sounded desperate.

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand.” Dream didn’t know what else to say.

George sighed, “I like you, Dream, like,  _ like _ like you. I have for a while.”

Dream blanched, “What?”

“Please don’t make me say it again,” George groaned. 

“You like me back?” Dream asked. He sat up, shocked. He didn’t know how to process this. “You’re not fucking with me?”

“No, I’m not.” George carefully pushed himself to a sitting position as well. “Wait, like you back? Dream do you like me too?”

“God, fuck yes, George. I love you so much.” He stared into George’s eyes, it was dark and he couldn’t make out much, but God, was George beautiful. Even his silhouette was pure perfection. “Can–can I kiss you?” Dream asked, his voice cracking with nerves. 

“Yes, God, yes.” 

Dream rested his hand on the side of George’s face and leaned in, letting George move the rest of the way. Their lips met and they kissed. Full of passion and love, and Dream melted. 

* * *

After a while, George fell asleep, and Dream lay awake admiring his perfection, the way he was strewn out across the mattress, hair messy and lips red. He didn’t know how to describe it, it was odd, it felt unreal. The fact that they were lying together in his bed. The moon was full and it painted the face of the man he had fallen in love with in a soft glow. The air was cold, but they kept each other warm.

He ran his fingers through George’s hair, reveling in the way he unconsciously leaned into Dream’s touch. God, he was so fucking in love with him. He was perfection, angelic, ethereal and he never wanted to leave his side. But George was leaving soon, and Dream had only just told him how much he loved him. They had only just become boyfriends. Fuck, that word felt surreal, George was his boyfriend. His perfect boyfriend. And they only had one day left together. 

He didn’t know what to do, it just hurt so much. George would leave and Dream didn’t know how long it would be until he could see him again. Until he could bask in his beauty and unconditional love. Dream knew he had loved George unconditionally for a long time, he didn’t say it like he did, but he knew, he had always known.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sapnap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: brief use of f-slur, fighting, jokes about sex
> 
> I'm back!!

Dream awoke to sun streaming in through the windows and George curled up against his chest. He could hear his phone buzzing quietly on his bed-side table. He knew he should see who was calling him, but he didn’t want to move, he wanted to stay in this moment forever. The buzzing stopped and Dream closed his eyes and prepared to go back to sleep. He let out a content sigh and buried his face into George’s hair, reveling in the way George pushed a little further into his chest. God, the things he did to him. 

His phone started buzzing again.

“Goddamnit,” he whispered. Dream gently pried himself from George’s arms and practically rolled off the bed in an attempt to be as quiet as possible. He tiptoed around the bed and grabbed his phone to see who was calling. Sapnap. “Shit.”

Dream slipped out the door and walked quietly to the other end of the house and out on the balcony before answering the phone.

“Hey, Sapnap,” he said guiltily.

“Dream! What the fuck?” Sapnap screamed. “You can’t just fucking up and leave like that! You completely disappeared. We tried for hours to get a hold of you!” His voice broke with a sob. “Fuck, dude, George was so scared,  _ I _ was so scared! We–we didn’t know where you were, or–or if you were okay. You could’ve gotten hurt, you–you could’ve died and no one would have known. You’re my best friend, Dream. I don’t know what I would’ve done if something happened to you! And–and I had to hear from George that you were safe! Not you! George! Fuck you, Dream. Just, fuck you.” 

Tears streaming down his face, Dream listened to Sapnap cry into the phone, reassuring him that he was fine, that he was safe. After a couple minutes Sapnap’s sobs had lessened to sniffles and Dream figured he’d better explain.

“Sap, I’m so sorry, I’m so fucking sorry. I–I wasn’t thinking straight and I was scared and I didn’t know what to do so I just left. I left because I didn’t know how to deal with what was happening and that was shitty of me. God, that was so shitty of me. And I know that nothing I say will fix this or–or change anything but I’m so sorry.”

“But why, Dream?” Sapnap asked, his voice weak and wobbly. “Why did you do that?”

Dream took a deep breath and explained. He told Sapnap about the man at the zoo, how he thought George didn’t care, about their fight, and about his fucked up coming out. “I was scared, Sap. I was so fucking scared. Scared out of my mind because I just screamed at George that I was a faggot and I didn’t mean to, it just slipped out. And I wasn’t ready for him to know, so I left. I was terrified of his reaction because I had convinced myself that the man from the zoo was right, so I just left. And I walked for hours to that beach I took George too on his first day. I didn’t even realize what I was doing. I just blinked and I was sitting on the sand, crying, with blood all over my hand because I had bitten myself.” 

He took a second to calm himself, he was not going to have another panic attack, not right now. “I was panicking and I was so far gone that I didn’t notice when I had bitten my hand hard enough to make me bleed, and bleed a lot. And I called Eret, because I couldn’t call George and I didn’t want to call you because you would call George, and Eret is bi so he understands. So I called him. And he calmed me down enough that I was ready for George to take me home. I would have called you but I was so out of it and just couldn’t handle it, and I’m so fucking sorry.”

“I understand,” Sapnap muttered.

“I– wait what?”

“I understand, Dream.”

“You understand what?”

“Everything. I understand why you freaked out, why you ran, why you called Eret, and even why George contacted me and not you. I understand and I forgive you. I don’t like it and it hurts me, but I get it, you were hurting too.”

“Fuck, Sap, thank you so fucking much. I’m so sorry, and I love you so fucking much. Holy shit.” His voice was toeing the line between laughter and crying. His whole body felt like it was in limbo, straddling a fence between panic and relief, and one wrong move could send him spiraling again.

“I love you too, man.”

And he fell into relief, a giddy laugh forcing its way from his throat. He could hear Sapnap laughing too, and they both laughed at the absurdity of it all.

* * *

Dream almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a knock on the glass behind him. He whipped around to see George standing on the other side wearing one of Dream’s shirts, his head slightly cocked, his brows furrowed, and his eyes full of a mixture of curiosity and concern. He pointed at Dream before giving him a thumbs up, a non-verbal way of asking if he was okay. Dream could barely respond, he was too focused on George. The way his shirt hung from George’s shoulders, completely swallowing his small frame. The way his shirt fell to just above his knees, creating the illusion of nudity beneath it. 

“Dream?” Sapnap asked, noticing his sudden silence.

Dream shook himself from his thoughts and gave George a thumbs up, watching as his face lit up in a smile. “Yeah? Sorry, man, George just woke up.”

George pointed at the phone again and mouthed, ‘Who?’

‘Sapnap,’ Dream mouthed in response. George nodded and gave him a thumbs up before padding into the kitchen. 

“Oooh, Georgie!” Sapnap teased. ”How’s that going by the way?” 

“Good, really good.” 

He heard his phone ding and looked down to see a text from George.

‘You can tell him’

He looked up to George standing in the doorway to the kitchen with a knowing smile, before disappearing again.

“What do you mean by good?” Sapnap asked teasingly.

“I mean we had sex last night.”

He heard Sapnap cough on the other end and couldn’t help but laugh.

“You what?” he practically screamed into the phone.

“No,” Dream laughed. “We didn’t actually. We did kiss, though.”

“Oooh, I bet you wish you had sex.”

“What! Sapnap, what!”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. But do you?”

“I mean, yeah, I guess.”

Sapnap cackled into the phone as Dream turned to see George standing in the kitchen doorway holding a plate of pancakes. 

“I gotta go, Sap, George made breakfast.”

“Oh my God, of course he did. And of course you’re leaving him for me,” Sapnap wailed dramatically.

“Oh, come on.”

“I’m kidding, go get your man.”

“We’re not going to have sex, Sap, he just made breakfast.”

“So? Fuck him when you’re done eating.”

“You suck.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s George’s job.”

Dream rolled his eyes. “Oh my God, I’m hanging up on you.”

“Bye! I love you!” Sapnap yelled mockingly into the phone.

“Love you too, idiot,” Dream responded before hanging up.

Dream slipped back inside and joined George in the kitchen, wrapping his arms around his waist as he finished cooking the eggs. Dream buried his face into George’s neck, leaving a gentle kiss that made George shiver. “Hey, baby.”

George plated the eggs and turned around, still trapped between Dream’s arms. He stood up on his toes and gave Dream a quick kiss. “Hey.”

“God, you’re so pretty,” Dream muttered before kissing down George’s jaw and neck. George giggled and gently pushed him away. 

“Breakfast first, kisses later.”

Dream gave him an exaggerated pout. “Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to make it clear that Dream's comment about having sex with George was a joke, they didn't have sex. Just want to make sure that got across


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> conversations, decisions, and goodbyes

“So,” George asked as he put his plate in the dishwasher. “How will this work?”

“This?”

“Us.”

“Oh, I don’t know. I guess I just want to be together.”

“I do as well.” George held his hand behind him and Dream gave him his dishes. George sighed as he put them in the dishwasher. He turned around, leaning against the counter. “I want this to work, I want to be together. But it’s going to be hard.”

“But that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t try,” Dream said hurriedly, concerned with where this conversation seemed to be heading.

“I know, I just want to make sure you understand that. We’re in the public eye, Dream. There are millions of people watching and analyzing everything we do and say. And I’m not ready for people to know about this, about any of this. You and Sapnap are the only people still in my life who know I’m gay, Dream. I don’t–I don’t want things to change, I don’t want people to look at me, at us, any differently.”

“They won’t, George, I promise.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I know, but even though there are some assholes out there, there are way more people who are loving and accepting. Now, I’m not trying to convince you to come out to our viewers, goodness knows I’m not ready for that either. But I think we should tell our friends. We don’t have to if you don’t want to, we won’t do anything we’re not both ready for. But I am planning on coming out to them, I won’t tell them we’re dating if you don’t want them to know, but I want them to know I’m bi.”

“I’m– I’m okay with friends knowing,” George said, his voice shaking slightly with nerves.

“Are you sure, I don’t want to rush you or anything.”

George took a deep breath and nodded. “I want them to know. I don’t want to tell them now though, I want this day to ourselves.”

Dream laughed and pulled George forward by his hips, staring into his eyes before bending down and kissing him on the tip of his nose. George was his, and God, he could worship him.

George giggled and kissed him back. “Not right now, Dream, I’m not ready yet. And besides, I have some more things I want to talk about.”

Dream nodded and removed his hands from George’s hips. “Can we cuddle?”

“Of course, c’mon, let’s go to the couch.” 

He reached down and knocked George’s legs out from under him, lifting him up into a bridal carry. George let out the most adorable squeak of surprise and wrapped his arms around Dream’s neck to stabilize himself.

“Dream!”

“Shh, I’m carrying you to the couch.”

“I’m not helpless, Dream,” he giggled as Dream began to walk.

Dream stopped. “Do you want me to put you down?” he asked, his tone was teasing but the question was still there.

George lowered his eyes and slid his hands down to Dream’s chest. “No,” he responded shyly. Dream laughed and adjusted George’s position before moving again. George yelped as Dream gently tossed him on the couch before opening his arms for him. He laughed as George made grabby hands at him and smiled when George wrapped his arms around him and pulled Dream’s back to his chest. Not wanted to crush George, Dream slid off his lap but leaned back against his chest to keep him from complaining.

He grabbed one of George’s hands from where they rested on his chest and kissed along each knuckle. “What did you wanna talk about?”

“How are we gonna do this Dream?” George asked, burying his face into the back of Dream’s neck. “I live an ocean away. I won’t be able to see you or hold you.”

“I’ll call you everyday.”

“But it won’t be the same.” George’s voice broke and Dream pulled himself from his arms to look at him. His eyes were welling with tears.

“Oh, baby.”

George began to sob. Tears rolling down his tears as he sucked in hitching breaths. Dream pulled him into his chest, rubbing his back and playing with his hair in an attempt to soothe. “I– I don’t wanna miss you!” George cried, voice barely audible.

“You won’t have to forever, Georgie. You and Sapnap were going to move in with me next year, remember?”

“I don’t want to wait that long,” he whispered.

“Then don’t.”

George pulled back, his wide, tear-filled eyes locked with Dream’s. “What?”

“Then don’t wait that long. Move in now. Well, not right now, you’d have to go back to England to pack and all that. But you can move in earlier. And, hey, now we know we won’t need a new house with three rooms for Sapnap.”

George laughed and shoved him playfully. “Are you sure? Do you really want that?”

“Do you?”

George nodded.

“Then it’s done. You’re moving in early.”

George immediately pulled him back into a hug and they cried tears of joy into each other’s arms because everything was going to work out. 

They stayed like that all day, curled up, basking in their love. Only getting up occasionally for food or to use the bathroom. They wanted to make the most of the time they had left together; Dream never wanted this to end, and he knew George felt the same. 

They watched the sunset through the open balcony curtains and fell asleep together in Dream’s bed. They were happy, and they didn’t let themselves think about the fact that George would be leaving the next day. 

George’s alarm woke them up at 9 AM and he packed as Dream made them breakfast. They ate in silence and he drove them to the airport. They lowered their masks and kissed in front of security and held each other tightly.

“I love you, George.”

“I love you, too.”

“Call me when you get home?”

“Of course.”

They pulled apart and Dream watched as George went through security, disappearing in the crowd of masked people. Dream’s eyes welled with tears and he let himself cry as he walked back to his car. He cried as he sat in the parking garage. He cried until George texted him an hour later that he was boarding. And Dream drove home.

True to his word, George called him as soon as he got home. They fell asleep on call together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg, one more chapter after this, I can't believe this story is almost done, holy shit. Y'all have been so so sweet and kind and your comments have inspired me to make a book inspired by this story for my book length writing class. So if at some point in the future you come across a very gay book that has some of the same scenes (expect for different characters) just know that it's me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> epilogue

“Dream? Honey?” 

Dream pulled his attention from the video he was editing and spun around in his chair to face the door. George walked into his office holding a black jacket away from his body like a diseased animal. “Yeah?” he asked.

“Sapnap left his jacket here again.” 

“Of course he did, why are you holding it like that, though?” he laughed.

“It’s Sapnap’s,” George said as if the answer was obvious. “It stinks.”

“Just text him and tell him to come back and pick it up.”

“I did, but he said he doesn’t want to. Apparently the five minute drive is too long for him.”

“Why don’t you take it over?”

“But Dream,” George whined. “That’s not my job. Tell Sapnap to come get it.”

“Love, you already tried that and it didn’t work.”

“Then you take it to him,” he said, practically shoving the jacket into Dream’s arms. 

“George, I’m editing.”

“Then take a break. You said you had errands you wanted to run today, just take it back to him on your way.”

Dream thought of the ring he had bought, the jeweler had emailed him that morning to tell him it was finished.

“Fine, but only because I love you.” 

Dream pushed himself from his chair and gave George a kiss on the cheek as he walked to their room to get changed into something nice enough to wear in the jewelry store. 

George told him he looked nice as he walked out the front door. 

He climbed into his car and pulled the store up on Google Maps. It was the opposite direction of Sapnap and Allie’s apartment. He decided to go to the jeweler’s first, he wanted to show Sapnap the ring once he bought it. He turned the radio on and hummed along to the music as he drove, following the directions from his phone. 

Getting the ring was quick; Dream was in and out in five minutes. He had already paid for it and just needed to pick it up. 

He sat in his car and stared at the little blue box. He had made sure the box was blue because George could see it. He opened the box and stared at the ring. It was a simple thing, George wasn’t a big fan of eccentricity. A silver band with a small diamond embedded in the center, it was subtle and didn’t stick out; it was beautiful, just like his George. He let out a nervous breath, he couldn’t believe he was doing this. He set the box in the cup holders, started his car, and pulled out of the parking lot. 

On his way to Sapnap’s he decided to stop at the grocery store, they probably didn’t need groceries quite yet but he figured it would be suspicious if George saw him return home with nothing. He pulled into Sapnap’s apartment complex thirty minutes later and took the familiar trek up to his fourth floor apartment. 

He held the box securely in his hand and draped Sapnap’s jacket over his arm as he knocked on the door. Allie opened the door and greeted him with an excited hug when he showed her the ring. 

“He’s going to love it,” she told him, taking her boyfriend’s jacket from him.

“I hope so,” Dream laughed in response. “Is Sap here?”

“Yeah, he’s in the bathroom right now so just give him a minute. Here, come in. Nick! Dream’s here! Hurry up!”

“Alright, alright! I’m coming.”

Dream heard the toilet flush and the sound of Sapnap washing his hands before his best friend burst from the hall bathroom. 

“You left your jacket, dumbass,” Dream told him as Allie tossed the jacket to him. 

“Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Dream reassured him. “I was planning to stop by today anyway.”

“Really?” Sapnap asked. “Why?”

Dream held out the box. “This is why.”

Sapnap's eyes widened. “Holy shit, no way, dude.”

“Yes way,” Dream laughed. 

“Can I see the ring?”

“Sure!” Dream opened the box and gently took the ring out and set it in Sapnap’s outstretched palm. 

“Wow, dude, George is gonna love this.”

“I know, I said the same thing,” Allie chimed in.

“He better like it,” Dream joked. Sapnap gave the ring back and Dream returned it to the box.

“Are you doing it today?”

“Yeah, we have a date tonight and I got the email that the ring was ready this morning so I decided, fuck it, might as well do it tonight.”

“What are you doing for the date?” Allie asked.

“We’re having a late night picnic on the beach I took him to when he first visited.”  
“Aw, that’s so cute.” Allie looked like she was about to melt, making Dream laugh. 

“I’ll let you both know what he says. But I gotta head out now. Wish me luck.”

“Of course, best of luck man,” Sapnap said, pulling Dream into a hug.

“We wish you all the best,” Allie said next.

He waved goodbye and walked out of their apartment and back to his car.

* * *

Dream decided to skip on editing his video until tomorrow and spent the afternoon helping George prepare for their date in the kitchen. He had made sure the ring was well hidden in a place where he knew George wouldn’t find it. Dream had kept on the clothes he wore to pick up the ring so he was packed up the food as George got changed. 

He made sure to get to the car before George did so he could put the food and blanket into the back seat and slip the ring into the car door pocket. George slipped into the car a couple minutes later with the bottle of wine Dream must have forgotten to grab. He looked absolutely stunning and Dream gave him a quick kiss before pulling out of the driveway. The drive took only fifteen minutes and Dream was happy to see that the beach was empty. Dream carefully slipped the ring into his jacket pocket and he and George held hands as they carried the food, wine, and blanket onto the beach that held so much meaning for them. 

Dream’s heart raced as they ate and engaged in small talk. When they finished eating, George poured them each another glass of wine and leaned against Dream’s chest as they watched the sunset. Dream looked down at his beautiful boyfriend and he couldn’t help but smile. He glanced back at the sunset, and, careful not to disturb George, reached into his jacket pocket and held the box tight in his hand, but not removing it.

He gently nudged George off of him, prompting a confused look from his boyfriend. 

“What’s wrong?” George asked him.

“Nothing, love, I just want to tell you something.”

“Ok,” George said nervously, turning his body so they were facing each other directly.

Dream took George’s hands into his.

“George,” he whispered nervously. “This beach has always been special to me, someplace that was just for me where I could clear my head and be alone. I used to love being alone, I know you know that. But that’s not the case anymore, because being alone means being without you, George. This beach became even more important to me when I took you here for your first ever day in Florida. Now this place will forever be associated with you. Yes, some bad things have happened on this beach, but those bad things were necessary to allow the good things to happen. Sorry, I’m rambling.” Dream took a deep breath. “What I’m trying to say is: despite our fights and misunderstandings and anything that has ever gone wrong, I love you George, so much. And I wouldn’t change anything that has ever happened for the world, because I wouldn’t have you without it. Fuck, I just – you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me and I never want to spend another day without you.” 

Dream let go of one of George’s hands and reached into his pocket. “So, George. Will you marry me?” Dream pulled the box from his pocket and held it open for George to see. 

George’s hands flew to his face and tears filled his eyes. And he nodded.

“Yes, Dream, yes. Holy shit, of course I’ll marry you!” he managed through sobs of joy.

Dream felt himself begin to cry as he slipped the ring onto George’s finger. He set the box on the blanket and grabbed George’s face, pulling him in for a kiss. It was short and messy, but it was perfect, and Dream couldn’t have wished for anything better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit y'all, I can't believe this is the end! I still can't comprehend all the amazing responses this fic has been getting. Y'all have been so sweet and I want to thank you so much for reading this and I'm so glad you enjoyed it. I love you all.


End file.
